Mi helado favorito (Othelloshipping)
by Ks-CarloGV
Summary: Ash y Hilda concluyen con éxito un peldaño más en su carrera universitaria, pero antes de despedirse deciden disfrutar de un helado, la cuál hará que muchas emociones se liberen y que muestren la necesidad que tiene uno del otro. Publicado original el 13 de enero de 2018.


_**Mi helado favorito**_

"¡Las vacaciones de verano han llegado!", esa frase ponía a todos saltar de alegría pues: No más universidad, no más maestros y ,sobretodo, ¡no más desveladas!

Pero en el caso particular, nos encontramos en la plaza central de Ciudad Lumiose, donde se hallaban dos personas conversando.

— ¡Esto es genial!, pasamos el semestre y ahora podemos descansar como nunca en estos tres meses de vacaciones — Dijo alegremente un muchacho de pelo negro, con una gorra roja y de ojos color chocolate.

— Sí que es genial, quién sabe qué sería de mí si hubiera reprobado alguna materia — Continuó una chica de pelo castaño, con una gorra rosa y ojos color azules

Aquello dicho por la castaña hizo que Ash colocara una de sus manos contra su cara.

— ¿De qué te preocupas, Hilda?, tú eres la más lista del grupo, no como yo; además, ¡supe que en Estadística sacaste un 13 de calificación!, sin mencionar a que me ayudaste a pasar Cálculo...

— Pues, de algo nos sirvió estudiar más de 8 horas en la biblioteca, y desvelarnos por más de una semana resolviendo más de 100 demostraciones matemáticas — Dijo con cierto orgullo y brillo en sus ojos.

— Sí, lo recuerdo... Siento mucho que perdieras tu tiempo ayudándome en algo que fácilmente pude haber hecho — Comentó humillado.

Al decir esto, la muchacha suspiró — Descuida, sabes muy bien que somos mejores amigos y que nuestro apoyo es totalmente incondicional — Habló con una cálida sonrisa hacia su mejor amigo, a aquel que nunca la abandonó cuando todos lo hacían y que ayudó a superar su tristeza cuando fue traicionada por su ahora exnovio.

— Como ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, supongo que debemos ir a casa a descansar... — Dijo Ash ajustando su mochila para empezar a caminar, pero su amiga lo detuvo poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro de su amigo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y luego su mirada se dirigía hacia Ash — Yo digo que antes de dormir por mil años, podríamos ir por un helado... — Sugirió

— Emmm... — Vio a los ojos azules de su mejor amiga, aquellos a los que no se negaba a hacer algo que ella le pedía y que le llenaban de pura confianza y seguridad— Está bien, Hilda, vamos por un helado.

— ¡Genial! — Exclamó entre risas — ¡Vamos que yo invito! — Hilda tomó la mano de Ash y salió corriendo con él, pero este trotaba a pasos entorpecedores por el impredecible ritmo veloz de su mejor amiga.

Ya cuando llegaron a la heladería, tomaron asientos en una banca; veían a muchos alumnos saltando de felicidad por haber pasado el semestre sin reprobar pero, por otra parte, habían otros que estaban afligidos por tener que recursar un periodo más...

— ¿Qué helado van a pedir, chicos? — Preguntó una empleada del sitio amablemente.

— Yo quisiera pedir un helado de coco — Pidió Ash

— Yo pediré mi helado favorito, el de chocolate — Solicitó Hilda.

— Muy bien, pronto se los traeré — La empleada salió a preparar los helados, dejando solos a Ash y a Hilda.

— Que bien que ya estamos de vacaciones, estoy muy feliz — Dijo Hilda con mucho alivio y poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

— Lo sé... — Dijo Ash pero en un tono de inseguridad— ¿Sabes?, fue bueno conocerte y que seamos los mejores amigos pero, todo pasó tan rápido que no nos hemos dado cuenta que solo nos queda un año más para graduarnos... — Terminó Ash pero con pesadumbre.

— No lo había pensado... — Dijo ella dándose cuenta que Ash tenía razón— Hace cuatro años que iniciamos esta carrera y también de que nos conocimos... — Dijo algo melancólica al reflexionar que el tiempo pasó volando — Pero, ¿sabes?, me agrada el hecho de que al menos una sola persona no me haya dejado sola. Gracias, Ash. — Añadió sonriendo, ese gesto de aquella chica que tanto le agradaba a Ash corresponder.

— Para eso estoy, Hilda; hemos aprendido y vivido tantas cosas los dos que, cuando regrese a mi casa, extrañaré todo lo que hacíamos — Dijo Ash.

— Lo sé... te extrañaré en estos 3 meses, es lo malo de que vivamos muy lejos uno del otro... — Dijo Hilda.

— Aquí están sus helados, buen provecho, chicos — Dijo la empleada mientras ponía los helados en la mesa y se alejaba de ellos.

— Es bueno comer helado junto a tu mejor amigo, ¿no crees? — Preguntó la chica castaña mientras tomaba su helado.

— Claro que sí — Respondió Ash ante la pregunta de su mejor amiga mientras saboreaba el sabor de coco de su helado.

— Te comparto de mi helado — Dijo Hilda mientras acercaba su cuchara hacia Ash de manera juguetona. Este abrió la boca ligeramente para probar el helado de su amiga.

— Está delicioso — Dijo entre risas— Ahora es mi turno— Dijo mientras hacía lo mismo que Hilda. Ella también reaccionó de manera positiva.

Estuvieron jugando de esa manera muchas veces, tanto, que hasta sus mejillas se habían manchado de aquella golosina helada. Al darse cuenta de esto y mirarse cómo habían quedado, empezaron a reír a más no poder; luego de esto, se limpiaron sus mejillas uno al otro con una servilleta.

Ash y Hilda son mejores amigos y toda la universidad sabía de eso, aunque algunos chicos sintieron muchísima envidia por Ash al tener una excelente amistad con una chica tan hermosa y aplicada como Hilda. Mientras que a ella le daba igual si no tenía muchas amigas, después de todo, contaba con el apoyo y la fraternidad de su hermana. Lo que nadie sabía es que tanto Ash como Hilda pensaban en ser algo mejor que la amistad, aunque ninguno de los dos ha dado el primer paso para iniciar esa relación pues ninguno ha demostrado sus sentimientos como tal por miedo...

En fin... era el momento de despedirse para irse a sus casas, estaban en la entrada de la universidad y habían dos caminos en bifurcación, donde los llevaría a puertos diferentes para ir a Kanto y Unova... los dos estaban preparados para pasar tres meses sin saber uno del otro.

— Bien, supongo que aquí es donde nos separamos — Dijo Ash quién no quería separarse de la chica que tanto alegraba sus días en la universidad — Yo en camino a Kanto y tú a Unova...

— Sí... — suspiró débilmente — Es lo que odio de las vacaciones... tu falta de presencia en mis días tristes.

Eso dejó sorprendido a Ash, por lo que este respondió — Tú tranquila, como todo el mundo dice, tu helado favorito puede hace feliz a cualquier persona — Dijo el chico de ojos color chocolate.

— Gra...gracias, Ash — Dijo ella y, en un movimiento involuntario, bruscamente se acercó a Ash a darle un gran beso en la mejilla y abrazándolo, finalmente se había armado de valor de hacer tal acción a su mejor amigo, este se lo tomó con mucha sorpresa, pero de todos modos correspondió ese abrazo de manera cariñosa.

Luego de separarse del abrazo, en ese momento, los dos se miraron a los ojos y demostraron que ya habían dejado atrás su amistad por una relación amorosa al compartir el contacto mutuo entre sus labios.

— Ash... tu eres mi helado favorito — Dijo con mucho cariño en sus palabras.

— Y tú el mío, Hilda — Respondió Ash de la misma manera que Hilda.

Ambos habían encontrado su helado favorito y podían disfrutarlo no solo en momentos tristes, sino en cualquier momento, siempre y cuando sea el que te haga feliz...


End file.
